Siblings of Different times (Temporary title)
by NatsuXFuyu
Summary: Sugoroku (Solomon) Motou found an unusual boy in an ancient ruins named Yuuma Tsukumo who know a lot about the outside world which is weird considering where he was found and decided to raise the boy Alongside his Grandson, Yuugi. How will Yuuma Tsukumo's presence affects Yuugi's Timeline? Time Travel AU.
1. Prologue

**Yui:** Our first crossover! Yatta! *clear throats* Anyway, Please enjoy. Ranting will happen later. Ja~

* * *

 **Sugoroku Motou P.O.V**

"Mr. Motou, You wouldn't believe what we uncovered this morning!?" Luke Triton, An Archaeology Intern from England said as he excitedly enter my tent.

"Good morning, Triton-kun." I greeted as I offered a cup of tea. He declined the offer too excited to show what his group discovered. I laughed as he tried to rush me..

After putting away my tea, I asked him to lead the way to the place. On the way to where his group is digging, I decided to inquire about what they found.

"We discovered a secret entrance to the ruins." Luke said. He then looked at me sheepishly. "We stumbled into it when one of my group mates lost his patience due to the lack of artifacts that he hit a rock wall with his pick axe. Sorry Mr. Motou, My group accidentally destroyed one pick axe"

I laughed and pat his back.

"It's alright. At least you find something. A congratulations is in order it seems." I said. "Just wont make a habit of destroying equipment in the future, okay?"

Triton-kun looked down and blushed clearly embarrassed. I just laughed.

After walked in silence until we finally reach where his group is. I quickly observed what they found and congratulate the group for their effort.

I talked to the main archaeologist Dr. Rayton about the discovery and was given a "GO" signal to explore. I gave triton-kun's group the rest of the day to rest and prepare for the expedition tomorrow while I went back to my tent to do the protocol regarding destroyed equipment and to prepare as well.

* * *

We entered the ruins and I was captivated to what I found. Ancient writings so unlike the Egyptian hieroglyphs decorated the walls, statues depicting an unknown deity and mysterious Artifacts is scattered through out the room. It was so captivating because everything in the place shows no sign of decay. The only thing that showed the passage of time is the dust coating everything.

Calling this place Ruins is an insult to its beauty.

* * *

It was 2 hours already in our expedition and we still haven't encounter any traps. Which is good but also suspicious, so when I entered a room and the door closed on its own locking me inside, I can't help but to sigh and at the same time get worried.

The room is very dark with my flashlight as the only source of light, I gathered my courage and was about to find a way out of the room when I felt something grabbed my legs. I point my flashlight at it and was met with the brightest Ruby orbs I ever seen which kinda scares me because it looks out of this world. I gulped and was about to struggle to get away form this unknown entity when...

"Err Oji-san. would you cut it out. Your flashlight is kinda hurting my eyes now." A Boyish child like voice rang as the unknown entity move to cover it's eyes with his small hands

...

A child?

I point the flashlight away from his eyes and and point it where it will shine on his figure, I noticed that the unknown entity is a child at the age of between six to eight in age with spiky black-blue hair with Red bangs like antennae that points upward. He was wearing a Blue shirt with a huge D written in front, Red vest and white pants. It was what you will expect kids (outside) to wear. The boy looks out of place in this place.

Speaking of which, what is this boy doing here?

"I really don't know oji-san. The last thing I know is Me and my friends are going to the Astral world to help astral and then the next I am here then you walk through the door and it closed on its own." The boy said shrugging not a bit scared.

'What an unusual kid'

"My friend always say that." I look at him in confusion.

"How did you.."

"Your thinking out loud, oji-san" The kid giggled. I shrugged feeling abit embarassed.

"I see."

The unusual boy then look around. Eyes squinting as if trying to see things in the dark.

"So..."

"Hmm?"

"How can we get out of here, wherever this place is?"

"Let's look for a way out" the kid shot me an deadpanned face as if thanking me for stating the obvious. I just laugh and pat his head. He pout.

"Let's look for a way out then find my group." I said. He nodded.

"M'kay"

"But first, let's introduce ourselves. My name is Solomon Motou. You are?"

The kid smiled at me.

"My name is Yuuma Tsukumo. Nice to meet you."

(To be continued)

* * *

 **Yui:** I really don't know what was running in my mind when I write this. I just finished watching at least 10 episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0 and some videos of Zexal when this plot bunny bit me and won't let go until I write this.

 **Fuyu:** Plot bunnies are rabid things, I tell you. *shivers*

 **Yui:** Anyway, I am hoping to finish this story as it will be my first cross-over. This story will be so fun to write since I am typing in my mobile phone and just editing it in my laptop. Even I didn't know the plot, i haven't thought that far and I won't make promises in uploading cause I really suck at that.

 **Natsu: We are also sorry for the grammatical errors that you would find. I am sure there will be a lot of that in this story.**

 **Yui:** Ah, that's right. anyway when I said editing, I mean basic editing, Spellings and such. I suck at grammars so I can't really correct that. English is not my main language.

 **Fuyu:** If someone wants to beta-read this story, please really volunteer. We really suck at that.

 **Fuyu and Natsu: Also PLEASE Review. It will motivate Yui-san to write.**

 **Yui:** It was nice to read reviews, so yeah!


	2. Chapter 0

**Yui:** Won't bore you with details but this is Chapter 0. I'll explain later why it is called that, for now. please enjoy.

* * *

 **Soguroku Motou's P.O.V**

Watching Yuugi and Yuuma play in the backyard is a sight to see. Yuuma fits well in my family even though they have just met last month.

It's been three months since I found Yuuma in the ruins and in that time, I found a lot of things about him.

One, Even if he was found in Ruins he was quite knowledgeable in technology. So knowledgeable that he can fix our/my appliances with ease.

Two, He knows a lot about this game called duel monster but his game play is so different than the game Instruction which caused a lot of trouble for him.

Three, he loves to play games and do challenges even if it cause him to get hurt but he won't do it if someone other than himself gets hurt because of said challenge.

Fourth, he was somewhat mature for his age but he still have his moments, which makes me glad because it means that he was acting like his age should be.

And lastly, Yuuma is so friendly that he can get along with a lot of people and he likes to keep everyone in his circle close.

My Team loves Yuuma to the point that they keep where we found him a secret. That decision is approved by Dr. Rayton who then help make papers for Yuuma (as he doesn't have one)

I volunteered to take him in.

And now he was now my grandchild.

We just got back from Egypt last month and Yuugi immediately accepts Yuuma in the family. Both of them gets along too well even if they are like the two sides of coin with Yuugi, a shy person who tends to play alone and Yuuma, an outgoing person who loves to play outdoor games with people yet I didn't regret adopting Yuuma as I can already see the changes he bring in my family and more importantly to Yuugi.

Yuugi somewhat gets dragged to Yuuma's games and in exchange Yuugi's games forces Yuuma to calm down a bit.

And the best thing is they are starting to look like real brothers. I could only imagine what they look like in the future.

"Yuuma-chan! Your going to get hurt!" I heard Yuugi exclaimed. I snap out of my thoughts in time to see Yuuma land a perfect back flip.

"Relax, Yuugi. I always did this. The worst thing will happen is I fell on my face." Yuuma pout at Yuugi who just frown (pout back) at him.

"But you'll get hurt and we don't want that to happen." Yuugi said sternly Yuuma just pout.

If I am observing correctly, Yuugi (same age as Yuuma) assumed the role of the big brother and Yuuma was forced to assumed the role of the younger one which make sense if you look a lot closer.

Lost in thought, I didn't noticed my daughter-in-law sat beside me until she called out for the two.

"Yuu-chan, Ma-chan. It's snack time!" Hanako(?) called out before passing a cup of tea and some sweets to me. I thanked her.

We don't have to wait as both boys walk to where we are.

"Okaa-san! !" Both boys greeted her accepting the offered snacks.

"Mou,Ma-chan. How many times do i have to tell you to call me Kaa-san?"

Yuuma's eyes flashed a bit in sadness then in resignation before turning normal again. I would have missed it if I am not looking at his face. Yuuma just smiled at Rei and then started to stuff his face with the onigiri. Yuugi ate his onigiri in his own pace.

Unlike the usual, we didn't ate in silence. Yuuma filled the place by telling us stories about his "Adventures" that started with his friend "Astral". One would say that his stories are so outlandish that it belongs to Science fictions or Yuuma just have a good imagination but I wouldn't call it a make believe as he told it with so much passion that you can't help but to believe it.

"-And then I remember that the reason I duel is to have fun and I finally know that Astral just wanted to remind me that." Yuuma said,his voice cracked a bit. Yuugi pat his back and both of them shared a smile.

Both boys finished their snacks and went back to their game, this time Yuuma is letting Yuugi choose what game they are playing. Hanako and I continued to watch them play.

"Tou-san" Hanako said making me look at her. She was looking at the two kids with a huge smile. "I don't know where you find Yuuma but thank you for bringing him to our family"

"Hmm."

"He's a good influence to Yuugi. I've never seen Yuugi play outside more than this last month"

I look at the two and smiled as Yuugi taught Yuuma how to play his chosen game. I noticed that Yuugi started to go out of his comfort zone to match Yuuma's pace and Yuuma started to learn how to slow down to meet Yuugi half-way. It's like watching real brothers.

If Yuuma can bring this much change to Yuugi in one month,I wonder how much change he can bring in the future.

I can't wait for what the future holds for this two

 **(To be Continued)**

* * *

 **(Yui's Explanation corner!)**

* * *

 **Yui:** Welcome to my explanation corner, As I promise earlier. I would explain stuffs. So let's Start.

 **Why is the chapter named Chapter 0?**

 **Yui:** It is named chapter 0 because it is somewhat part of the prologue hence the name

 **Hanako?**

 **Yui:** I can't really find what Yuugi's Mother's name is. so I just gave her a name. Hanako really appeals to me.

 **Yui:** That ends our explanation corner. if somethings comes up, just ask and i will try to explain.

* * *

 **Natsu and Fuyu: We don't own Yu-gi-oh! series. And please Review.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Yui** : Too tired to edit... Anyway Hopes you enjoy this Chapter!

* * *

 **Yuuma's P.O.V**

Staring at the starry sky from ,y sit on the roof, I can't helped but to think of my past or more accurately my home

It's been six years since I last seen Astral or any of my friends. Six years since I was found in the ruins by Sugoruko-ojiisan. Six years since I ended up in what I know now is the past and Six years since I was adopted by the Motous.

 _Six years is a long time._

I miss my family, missed how Akari-neesan loves to boss me around, how scary grandma Haru is when I tried to skip breakfast due to being late for school, I miss my friends and I miss Astral.

 _especially Astral._

But don't get me wrong, I loved the Motous too. They are like another real family for me.

Hanako-kaasan, Sugoruko-ojiisan and Yuugi-niisan.

All of them are so nice to me even when I was practically a stranger when I first met them. They quickly accepts me to their family with no questions asked. They are my family now. And I won't change it for anything else. Well... except for my real family.

It's just starry skies reminds me of the things I take for granted in my past life and I don't know whether to laugh or cry when I realized that I take a lot for granted.

On the second thought. I just might do both.

I didn't realized how loud I am until Yuugi-niisan called me out.

"Ma-kun. You're too loud, Okaa-san and Ojii-san are currently sleeping."

I wiped my face with the sleeves of my pajama before peering down from the egde to look at Yuugi-niisan.

"Sorry, Nii-san. I didn't realized how loud I am. Did I woke you up?"

Yuugi-niisan shook his head.

"No, I'm still trying to finish the puzzles." He then look at me sternly, which is in between stern and cute with his still baby face. At the age of 14, Yuugi-niisan's face still bears the innocence of a toddler which is cute if you ask me.

"You better get down here, Ma-kun. Its the middle of the night and I am sure it's cold out there." And No matter how old he get, he's still a worrywat. "You don't want to get sick do you?"

"Hai." I waited for him to get inside again (the window is the only get to the roof) before joining him inside. I take another look at the sky before closing the window.

I haven't step inside for that long and I was wrapped with a blanket courtesy of Yuugi-niisan.

"You looks cold,Ma-kun" I didn't realized that I am cold until the blanket is wrapped around me and Yuugi-niisan is back at this desk trying to finish the puzzle.

I took a sit on my bed and continue to watch him. If I remember correctly, Yuugi-niisan was given that puzzle two years ago before I came here by Sugoruko-ojiisan. Counting all the years he spend at it, It's taking him eight years to try finishing it and its still counting.

 _Wow, that's some dedication_.

"You really loved that puzzle box, Nii-san" I can't helped but to comment.

Yuugi-niisan looks at me and smile this smile that I remember seeing in my face until Astral enter my life. It cause my heart to break a little.

"It's my treasure. And I was hoping to finish it so I could have my wish come true." At his answer. I can't help but to absentmindly twirled my Emperor's key around my finger. An action that caught Yuugi-niisan's ever Observant attention.

"Speaking of Treasures..." he trailed, probably doesn't know how to ask about my pendant without sounding intrusive. Ahh, Yuugi-niisan always the respectful person. I smiled at him.

"It's a gift from my dad. It reminds me of kattobingu and It like your puzzles the only difference is It already fullfilled my own wish." And I hope it will grant me next wish is left unsaid.

"Kattobingu? What's that?" I rubbed the back of my neck at that. It seems in my six years of staying here I never spoke of kattobingu which is weird since I really love it and can't live without it.

"It's very hard to put in words 'cause it means a lot of things. It can means Bonds, Courage, Strength, Passion just to name a few. I like using 'Go/Feel the flow' as it's meaning" I tried to the best of my abilities.

Yuugi-niisan seems to ponder about it before smiling at me and I smiled back at him.

"Kattobingu, huh? I liked it." He nodded. I grabbed my key and held it close to my chest.

I flopped in my bed and look at the alarm clock at my desk. It showed 12:45 am. I look at Yuugi-niisan who yawned while working.

"Nii-san, you better get to bed soon. We still have to go to school tomorrow." I remind him as I layed to my bed getting ready to sleep.

"You go ahead and sleep" he answered. "I'll just clean up here and go to bed afterwards."

"Okay, Nii-san. Oyasuminasai."

"Oyasumi, Ma-kun"

I closed my eyes and the last thing I heard before sleep claimed me is the sound of Yuugi-niisan putting the puzzle pieces back to it's box.

* * *

In front of me is the familiar door of destiny, I haven't dreamt of this door for so long that I didn't expect to stand again in front of it.

 _"Whoever can open this door will gain a great new power but know that such a reward comes great risk. You would lose that which is most valuable to you"_

I frown at that, _Didn't Astral and I already opened this door? What's the point of opening it again?_

I started to walk away from the door when someone grab my hands stopping me.

"Yuuma" My heart almost stopped at the familiar voice. I turned around and there stood a familiar face.

Astral.

"Hello, Yuuma." He greeted. I hugged him and he hugs back.

"Astral... I miss you..."

He nodded and I blink my tears away.

"We miss you too, Yuuma. All of our friends miss you too." He said. "And I'm glad that I could see you again"

"Me too. Astral."

We pulled away from each other and I can't help but to smile at him. _I am so happy to see him again._ Astral smiled back before looking at the door, his smile turn a bit sadder as he did.

"It's seems our time here is cut short. You have an adventure to go back to and I have to go back to our time." Astral said. One shining card appeared in his hands which he passed unto me. It felt familiar in my hands. "Yuuma, I'll be giving this to you as I'm sure it will help you in this new adventure"

"Astral..."

"You have a new adventure to get back to, new faces to befriend, new challenges to take on and new evil to face but remember..." He raised his hand in a familiar gesture and I can't help but to do the same.

"Even if we are eons apart. _Me..._ "

I felt a tear drop at the familiar chant that I remember clearly as if we are doing zexal just yesterday

 _"With me!"_

 _"We're bring it to 'em (kattobingu da!)"_

I hug him the last time. He flew toward the door and with a last wave, Astral enters. The door then fade from sight. I turned to walk away when I noticed in the corner of my eyes, a silhouette of a familiar face sitting in a golden throne.

 _Isn't that-!_

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

Riiiinnnggg!

Both occupants of the room is startled awake by how loud the alarm clocks. Yuuma even went as far as falling from his bed in shock which causes Yuugi to get up as fast he can in worry.

"Yuuma, are you okay?" Yuugi asked, looking at Yuuma.

"I am fine, nii-san." Yuuma sat on the floor and rubbed his head. "Man, that's a 'good' way to start a day" he said sarcastically.

Yuuma got up from the floor and stretch a bit before grabbing his red case from his drawer. Something he never let anyone see what's inside. He took out four cards and he saw what those four are, He started to tear up. Yuugi, who was surprised to see that the red case contains Duel monsters cards was about to ask about it but his worry for his adopted brother won out.

"Ma-kun... you're crying..." Yuugi said worriedly. Yuuma just laughed, blinking away his tears.

"It's nothing, nii-san"

Yuugi looks skeptical but let it go which causes Yuuma to sigh in relief.

Since both of them are awake now ( its 5:45 in the morning). Both Yuuma and Yuugi went to get ready for school.

After half an hour, both boys dressed in their school uniform, went down to eat breakfast. Hanako and Sugoruko was surprised to see Yuuma awake early. Hanako especially can't help but to tease Yuuma about it.

"Hanako-kaasan!" Yuuma whined blushing, clearly embarrassed. It causes the other occupants of the house burst into laughter at how red Yuuma's face is. "Rude.."He pout taking a huge bite of his breakfast.

"Kaa-san is just kidding, Ma-kun." Hanako said in between giggle, Yuuma shot her a smile which brightens the room more.

After breakfast, both boys grab their own bags and said goodbye to their mother and grandpa.

One the way to school, Yuuma and Yuugi talk about a variety of stuffs until they have to part ways but not before Yuuma promised to meet up with Yuugi at lunch. (They aren't in the same class)

* * *

At lunch break, Yuugi whose waiting for Yuuma so they eat together as they usually do, decided to build a complex tower made of playing cards. He was putting the last two cards when One of his classmates broke his concentration causing the tower to fall apart.

"Yuugi, Don't just always play with yourself. Let's go play basketball with everyone else."

"It's okay, I'm just waiting for Ma-kun so we could eat lunch together, besides... the team I joined will just lose." No matter how much Yuuma-kun teach me basketball.

"That's true." His classmate then left with his playmates.

Looking at the clock, Yuugi sighed as he still have to wait for another 15 minutes for Yuuma since Yuuma's class lunch schedule is later than his.

He sighed and gather his cards. With nothing to do, Yuugi decided to try finishing his puzzle. He took out his puzzle box and was about to open it when It was grabbed from him.

He faced the 'thief' and was met with one of his worst bullies. Katsuya Jonouchi.

"Please return it to me." Yuugi tried to grab the box from the much taller boy but to no avail.

Jonouchi continued to tease yuugi about his admiration for the tiny box and how it annoyed him. He then challenge Yuugi to use force to get it back. Yuugi replied that he don't like fighting and violence.

Jonouchi just ignored him and continue teasing Yuugi, he tossed the box lightly into the air, only to be snatch back by another person and that person passed the box back to Yuugi, who smiled when he saw who is it.

"Ma-kun!?"

"Hi, Nii-san. Ready eat lunch now? I'm starting to get hungry now." Yuuma said.

"Wait, I'll just get my bag" Yuugi answered, going to his seat and taking his bag with him on his way out.

Yuuma looked at Jonouchi and shot him a forced smile before following his big brother out. Honda found Jonouchi moments later, frozen in fear at how scary the 'younger' Motou is.

* * *

Yuuma and Yuugi on the way to the cafeteria is talking about what happened back at the classroom. Yuuma is quite fuming at Jonouchi's poor treatment of his big brother.

"Nii-san, you should't let people like them walk over you. I know you hates violence but you should make them feel Kattobingu sometimes." Yuuma said with a pout.

"It's okay, ma-kun, Jonouchi-kun and Honda-kun don't really harm me and just loved to tease me"

"They better be just teasing..." Yuuma mumbled not too loud so Yuugi can hear. "Fine, but next time let them know what you really feel about violence in your most confiden-" Yuuma was cut off as he accidentally bumped into a green haired prefect.

"Sorry for bumping into you, Ushio-san"

"It's okay. Just look at where you are looking next time." Both Yuugi and Yuuma just watched the prefect as he walked away

.

Yuuma looks at Ushio with a frown.

 _'I don't like the vibes I'm getting from him.'_ Yuuma thought. He pushed it at the back of his mind and both of the boys continue where their conversation is cut off as if nothing happened.

"Yuugi-kun, Yuuma-kun" A female voice rang across the

Both boys turned to the origin of the voice and found their childhood friend, Anzu Mazaki. They greeted her. She asked if she can tag along and both boys agreed. Yuuma saw at the corner of his eyes Jonouchi throw something small in the canal. His eyes narrowed a bit but ignore it. He can always look at it later.

* * *

Ding...dong...ding..

Yuugi is putting his notebook in his bag when the door open and Yuuma walks toward him looking a bit sheepishly

"Nii-san, sorry, can you go home first? I was given a detention by my math teacher." Yuuma pout. "I just forgot my assignment" Yuugi laughed.

"Okay, I'll tell mom to expect you going home a bit later than usual."

"Thanks, Nii-san." With that Yuuma exited the room

.

Since he was one of the day's cleaners, he got out of the school late. He saw the Public Morality Club practice and decided to walk silently not to disturb them.

Ushio held him back to asked about the 'Rumoured bullying' which Yuugi just excused himself, a bit freaked by Ushio.

Unknown to the two of them, Yuuma saw this interaction from his sit from his classroom.

Yuuma just let it go for now, focusing more on the punishment task he was given by his teacher. He went home quite late and because of that he found Sugoruko spying at yuugi form outside the door.

"You know, ojii-san. Spying on other people is a bad thing to do." He teased before entering the room he shared with Yuugi.

It woke up Yuugi who greeted him and sleepily tried to finish the puzzle.

Yuuma offered to get him some hot choco or some coffee to wake him up a little bit.

Sugoruko watch the two with a smile before walking away.

* * *

 **Yuuma's P.O.V.**

It was just after my last class when I noticed Prefect-san herd Jonouchi-san and Honda-san away. It looks so suspicious that I can't help but to get bad feeling about it. So I told Yuugi-niisan to go home alone again because of a non-existent detention

I hate lying to Nii-san but I am getting a bad feeling in my stomach and I decided to stay late at school to observe and take action if needed.

I followed where Ushio-san take the two and I frown at what I witnessed.

I can't believed that the ones who is supposed to maintain order and protect the students of this school will cause two of It's students to get hurt.

I was about to intervene when Ushio-san left and return with Yuugi-niisan. I hid behind the wall ready for anything. If this idiot caused Yuugi-niisan harm. He's out.

"Stop it"

"Well, well, Yuugi-kun. Are you covering for this guys? What a strange guy." I heard the idiot said. "Here's your chance to dispel any resentment you have. Punch them or kick them if you want."

I can't help but to roll my eyes at that. _'As if.'_

"Do you think... I can do that to my friends?"

 _See?_

I smiled at how much confidence he used in that declaration. The idiot prefect's voice is so irritating to hear that I don't bother to listen to what he said afterward.

Its just so rare for Yuugi-niisan to have this much courage to stand up to his bullies, that it is so nice to hear.

I walked away to grab some first aid kit for Honda-san's and Jonouchi-san's wounds 'cause I know with that much confidence.. Nii-san can take on anything that comes his way.

On the second taught. Maybe the it's the teasing for now.

When I return with the kit. Yuugi-niisan is nowhere to be found and both Honda-san and Jonouch-sani is walking near the canals. Jonouchi-san is deep in his own thoughts and Honda-san stopped talking (about beautification club) as soon as he saw me.

"Motou-san from class 1-C?"

"Just call me, Yuuma. Yuugi-niisan's friends are my frien-"

Both of us heard a splash and we both look at Jonouchi-san swimming in the canal. Searching for something.

I shook my head as I watch him, Setting the first aid kit at the ground

"What are looking for?" I ask Jonouchi-san. Honda-san looks at me uncomfortably like he remember something. "If it's something you throw at the canal yesterday, you need to move a bit to the left bank."

Jonouchi-san followed my instruction and look at that side. I watch as he look for at least an hour until he exclaimed he found it.

...

It was one of Yuugi-niisan's puzzle piece.

I frown at him but held back any comment, I know by experience that when your bully makes an effort to do something for you, they will have this eureka moments that make them realize that they are your friend. (*coughs*Shark*coughs*)

Honda-san throws a blue towel to Jonouchi-san and tease him that he need to buy Honda-san some new towel.

This two have a strong beautiful bond, I would admire it if only they didn't use this bond when they are bullying Nii-san. I sighed. This two reminds me of my friends.

I was about to tell Jonouchi-san to get the hell out of the water before he gets a cold (and makes Yuugi-niisan worry) when I saw Ushio-san herd someone at the back.

 _It's Yuugi-niisan_

Horrified, I followed them and I saw Red when Ushio-san kicked Yuugi-niisan.

Okay. **This idiot is doomed**.

"Yuugi!" Jonouchi-san went to Yuugi-niisan as I was about to walk toward the newly named dead meat when Jonouchi-san stopped me, gesturing that I take care of my nii-san while they take care of Dead meat.

Unfortunately, It seems Dead meat is much stronger than them. A fist fight broke out and both Jonouchi-san and Honda-san got knocked out. After declaring some stupid things like this is what people get for opposing him, He started to walk away.

It irritates me.

After making sure Yuugi-niisan is okay. I stood up and stalked after him.

" **Hey, Ushio-san, wanna play a game?** " I said in my most innocent voice. I smiled at him and he smirked back.

"Yosh, I never lose a single game that I play."

" **That's good then**." I grabbed one of my cards from my extra deck and focused my energy into it. The spirit inside responded. "This game is called. **'Number haunting'** game."

"And the best thing is it only have **one rule**. You are just need to **run. Run and don't stop running**. If we ever catch you. **You lose** and... I rather not say what your fate afterwards. Okay? Ready? **Start**."

 **Number 32: Shark drake** appeared behind me. Looking at Ushio-san with a smug look on it's face. Shark's number will always be like shark.

The sound of Ushio-san...err...Dead Meat... err...Ushio-san letting out a not-so-manly screams sounds like music in my ears. But since I am not that sadistic _(Vector is a bad influence to me, I tell you)_ I only let him scare him 'til his unconscious.

I turned to tend to Yuugi-niisan's, Jonouchi-san's and Honda-san's wounds when I came face to face with Yuugi-niisan who looks like he was possesses by something or someone.

 _Wait..._

 _Isn't he the one from before?_

(To be Continued)

* * *

 **Yui's Corner**

* * *

 **Yui:** Before I start answering questions. I would like to thank Thanatos's Scribe and Char for their reviews, LuffyLover27 and Thanatos's Scribe for their faves.

This is my reply to the reviews.

 **To thanatos's Scribe** : We'll see, We'll see. also Thank you for the title suggestion. I will think about it.

 **To char** : Yes, Yuuma will have three numbers on him starting this chapter. (hint: the numbers represent his bonds with his friends in the future/Zexal timeline).

1\. Number 32: Shark drake (Shark)

2\. Number Unknown (Astral)

3\. Number unknown (Unknown)

 **To Clear up some misunderstanding. I decided to give Yuuma a power similar to Judai but Yuuma's only works on Numbers since he's part of the original number (Astral?)**

* * *

 **NatsuxFuyu doesn't own Yu-gi-oh! series.**

 **Also..**

 **Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 2

Yui: Here's chapter 2. (this takes place between Episode 1 to Episode 2 of Season 0).

I want to post this earlier but I have a LOOOOT to do for my final week.

please enjoy!

* * *

 **Yuuma's P.O.V**

There are three things that I am not comfortable in witnessing in this time or my home time.

One is, girls half my real age confessing to me for various reasons. (Technically, I'm 22 years old now)

Two, someone talking about Fashion trends. I could never understand girls no matter how much older I could get.

And lastly, seeing someone I cared for get hurt and I didn't mean just bruises but also mental and emotional pain. (Seeing them down makes me sad.)

And Yuugi-niisan is very dear to me being the first person to accept me in this Time.

So seeing Yuugi-niisan being possessed by something that comes from my dream is very uncomfortable to me.

But somehow this thing that possessed nii-san felt it's where it should be. Like Yuugi-niisan being possessed by something is meant to happen.

I would eventually accept this fact but it would just take time.

 **"Yuuma, Wanna play a friendly game?"**

The voice is definitely Nii-san's but more confident. Maybe Yuugi-niisan will sound like this if he was more confident. I sighed. I then noticed that he was looking at me waiting for my answer. I smiled and nodded.

"Yosh, You're on."

* * *

 **Yuugi's P.O.V.**

Yuuma-kun's silence is starting to unnerve me. Usually He was so full of energy even after a tiring day of school and He's usually loud as he likes to recall what he did that day with gestures which cheers up the atmosphere in our house.

But today, he's so silent, so deep in his own thoughts that it's uncomfortable. It worries not only Okaa-san but also Ojii-san.

This unusual mood worries me more than the fact that I can't remember anything after finishing the puzzle with the missing piece which was given to me by Jonouchi-kun.

So when dinner passed in silence. I decided to confront him about it as we got ready for bed.

He pulled the blanket and was about to lay at the bed when I finally gathered enough courage to confront him

"Ma-kun. C-Can I talk with you for a second?" I inwardly cursed as I stutter. He looks at me confused.

"Yeah?"

"You're unusually silent today, Ma-kun. Did- did something happened?"

Yuuma-kun fell silent again but luckily it's just brief.

"It's nothing, Yuugi-niisan." He said shrugging. I frown at that.

 _What are you not telling me, Ma-kun?_

"Anyway, what's up with you and Sharkbait?" He quickly change the subject.

 _Sharkbait?_

"W-who?" I can't help but to asked.

"You know, dead meat? the idiot Prefect? Ushio-san?"

Ahh...Ushio-san. I really don't know what happened to him. We, after Jonouchi-kun and honda-kun woke up,just find Ushio-san fainted muttering about A giant monster like shark that is going to eat him. Yuuma-kun, I didn't know where he get his sadistic tendencies, simply kick him where sun doesn't shine and left him there.

"What do you mean?" I asked, wanting Yuuma-kun to clarify.

"Why did he make you punching bag earlier? As far I know, it's only 5:35 earlier, so you don't break the rule that stated no students can be seen at school grounds after six."

I looked down at my hands, remembering the reason for that beating earlier.

"Ushio-san said that I owe him 20 000 yen as bodyguard fee" I clenched my hand "I don't own that huge money, He got angry when I returned to school without what he asked"

"Which you cannot give."

Yuuma-kun looks at his hand and clench it. He then relaxed his hand and flop into his bed.

"I really hates greedy people who bullies people."

And his back to his thoughts. I know Yuuma-kun is a stubborn person so I know that he won't tell me what bothering him.

 _I wish he would share his thoughts with me._.

* * *

 **Yuuma's POV**

I know I makes Yuugi-niisan worried but I can't but to think of my conversation with Yuugi-niisan's other self during the 'friendly' game

 **(Flashback)**

 **"We'll be using this standard deck of playing cards. We will take turn in drawing a card and the one who draw the higher value gets to ask a question. The loser have to answer with honesty."** Yuugi-niisan's other self explained setting on the desk the cards between us. (How did he get a desk and two chairs from out of nowhere is beyond me) **"The game will end when there is no questions needed to be asked"**

 **"Ready?"** I nodded. **"Okay, let's start!"**

I got Queen of diamonds and he got 8 of hearts. (The card value is 1-13 only. The highest being the King and the losest is Ace).

 _Yosh, I got to ask first._

...

 _Okay, what to ask?_

"Are you a danger to Yuugi-niisan"

 **"No."** Yuugi said. **"I won't cause him any harm"**

He said it with such confidence that I can't help but believed him.

"Good"

* * *

 **Round 2:**

 **Yuugi: Jack of hearts.**

Yuuma: Ace of spade

Yuugi looked at me and asked the same question.

"No. I won't bring harm to anyone I care about." I gripped my hand. "But to those who hurt what I call my family. That's a different story."

He looked at me for a few second as if trying to see if I am lying. I think he found what he was looking for 'cause he smiled at me and we get back to our game.

* * *

 **Round 3:**

Yuugi: ten of clover

 **Yuuma: queen of spades**

"Where did you get the table and chairs?"

 **"This is a shadow game. Anything is possible in this game."**

 _Ah._

* * *

 **Round 4:**

 **Yuugi: 7 of hearts**

Yuuma: 5 of diamond

 **"I wonder, who are you really?"**

"I guess an introduction is in order. My name is Yuuma, Yuuma Motou. 14 years old according my papers and I am the adopted son of Hanako Motou and the adopted brother of Yuugi Motou" I said with a wink. Yuugi looks amused. I then look down." but before I am any of that. I am Yuuma Tsukumo. Son of Kazuma and Mirai Tsukumo. I am the brother of Akari Tsukumo and I am 22 years old. Or 16 years old before I am transported in this time."

...

* * *

 **Round 5:**

Yuugi: ace of diamonds

 **Yuuma: 3 of diamonds.**

"Tell me about yourself." I said, kinda not feeling the flow at the moment.

" **I... don't remember anything about who I am or my past."** He said with a frown. **"All I remember is being inside the puzzle."** He grabbed his pendant and I can't help but to grab my own. Remembering someone who faced the same problem before

 _Astral..._

"Don't worry." I said. "You'll remember it someday."

 **"...Thank you"**

* * *

 **Round 6:**

 **Yuugi: 6 of hearts**

Yuuma: 4 of spades.

 **"What are those monsters you call upon while dealing with Ushio-san? They felt different than the usual spirit."**

"They are called Numbers. They are orginally part of the Original Number and they used to bear my friend's memories. As for how I can use them, some say it's because I am part of Original Number."

 **"I see."**

* * *

 **Round 7:**

 **Yuugi: 10 of diamods**

Yuuma: 2 of hearts.

 **"Yuuma, why do you think you are being sent here in the past?**

 _That's the real question isn't it?_

"I would like to know why, myself."

(Flashback ended)

After that round,We stopped playing but the question stuck with me and I can't help but to think about it.

 _Why am I really here?_

* * *

Frowning down at the ruins of a once beautiful city, A yellow and green haired young man can't help but to feel sad at the same time, relief. Relieved that at least one important person in his life is safe even when that person is in another time.

"Yuuma, please take care of yourself"

* * *

 **Yuugi's POV**

Yuuma-kun's back to his normal self when we woke up this morning and I can't help but to sighed in relief. And I am not the only one. Oji-san and Okaa-san too are happy to see Yuuma-kun talked about anything that interest him during breakfast. We also talked about the puzzle which ojii-san says a lot of intersting things about it.

After we finished eating breakfast, Yuuma-kun and I went to school.

Like everyday, we part ways at the gate with the promise of eating lunch together.

I am walking to the direction of my office when I caught sight of Ushio-san who looks frightened when he accidentally bump into Yuuma.

 _I wonder what with that?_

I just shrugged and went to my classroom where I was greeted by Jonouchi-kun, Honda-kun and Anzu. I greeted back and went to my sit. The teacher then enter the classroom and homeroom starts.

* * *

Like always, Yuuma-kun joins me for lunch but today, both Honda-kun and Jonouchi-kun joins us. It was quite a fun and loud lunch break since Yuuma-kun and Jonouchi-kun is the best Pokemon game out there. Jonouchi-kun in Blue team and Yuuma is Red team.

Some of our classmate joins the debate and it goes out of hand until one of the teachers got fed up and scolded us for being loud.

After being scolded. Both of yuuma-kun and Jonouchi-kun agreed that yellow is the best.

I can't help but to smile at that, I'm really happy to seen them get along well

Sadly lunch break ended and Yuuma have to go back to his classroom.

"Yuugi-niisan, do you want to come with me and try out the new burger place near the market? My classmates says that their burger taste good." Yuuma-kun asked. I smiled at him.

"Sure, I wanna try that too."

"Hey, can I come?" Jonouchi-kun asked.

Yuuma-kun smiled at him.

"Why not? The more the merrier."

...

The teacher dismissed the class earlier today because of some suprised meeting that one of the teacher, Aizaku-sensei called. We decided that instead of waiting for Yuuma-kun at the gates. We will wait for him here at the classroom.

Jonouchi-kun is talking about the new burger place when Anzu intrupted him and warned us to not to go there because of various reasons.

 _But I don't want to disappoint Yuuma-kun so we decided to still go_. Yuuma-kun entered the classroom after Anzu walked away. He is sporting a huge smile on his face.

"Yuugi-niisan. You won't believe what aizaku-sensei did." I looked at him confused. "Sensei petitioned that I get to moved class and it was approved. Starting tomorrow, we'll be classmates. Isn't that awesome!"

I can't help but to feel happy

"That's good to hear,Ma-kun "

"I know right?" Yuuma-kun said so happily. "Anyway, do you want to go to the burger place now?"

"You bet."

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

Yuuma, Yuugi and Jonouchi is talking about the new burger place when Yuuma accidentally bumped into a hooded person. That later fall into the floor because of the impact.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I am not looking where I am going. Are you okay?"Yuuma sheepishly offered his hand. "Here let me help you out."

The hooded person accepted the offer and stood up. He brushed the dust from his cloak.

"Again, I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"That's fine"

Jonouchi then called for Yuuma to hurry up. Yuuma excused himself to the other person and followed his brother and their friend.

The hooded person watched the three students go but his main focus is on the red-black haired teen.

"I finally found you, Yuuma Tsukumo."

(To be continued)

* * *

Yui: That's that for now.

And to Drago: Thank you for the review. and to answer your question? suggestion? Number 39 is already in Yuuma's deck. It's the number he received from astral. No yu-tagonist will have their ace cards away from them. I am not that cruel.

Also thank you silvergolddragon and Kaltie for faves.

Also thank you for adding this story to the The Time Traveling Community. Thank you, thank you.

* * *

Anyway, Please Review. It will motivate me to write and post chapters more earlier. SEE ya!


	5. Chapter 3

Yui: Just the continuation of 'episode 2'. it's a bit short. I promise the next one is much longer. Gomen~

* * *

 **Yuugi's P.O.V.**

The burger place Yuuma is talking about is not that far from our house and If I estimated correctly, It's only 10 minutes walk but It is not on my usual route so I never see it until now.

It was a bit fancy looking since everything looks brand new which is not suprising since It just opened Last week.

I can't help but to look around as we took a sit in the table not too far from the counter.

"Yuugi-niisan, can you believed it? Anzu is working Part-time here." Yuuma-kun said, sounding shocked and at the same time amazed. I nodded remembering what happened earlier.

Anzu-san, Miho-san and Honda-kun greeted us as soon as we enter the burger place which greatly shocked me since I can clearly remember her warning us that this place is "Not good.

"Maybe that's why Anzu don't want us to go here, Right, Yuugi?" Jonouchi-kun winked at me and I can't help but to laugh.

Yuuma-kun looked at us with raised eyebrows.

We were startled when Anzu-san put our order in the table angrily. She looks at us with eyes burning with anger. She was looking mostly at Jonouchi-kun and I.

"If this got out at school. I know who to-" Anzu-san was interrupted by Yuuma-kun.

"Thank you, Anzu." Yuuma-kun flashed her a thumbs up and Her ire decrease.

"You're Welcome. Yuuma-kun" Anzu smiled at Yuuma-kun. She then leave but not without glaring at us.

I Just sweatdropped. I was eating when I saw a man in trench coat enter and talked to the staff of the place and by the look of Honda-kun's face, it is something not good.

 **I wonder what happened?**

* * *

 **Yuuma's P.O.V.**

 **"There's a criminal on lose here?!"**

I can't help but to frown as Inspector explained about the dangerous criminal, an armed thief who stole a lot of cash from the bank. Inspector suspects that the thief is one of the costumers.

It felt right and wrong at the same time and I can't help but to be on guard because of that feeling. It didn't help that I felt someone watching me from a far.

...It is starting to creep me out.

"Is there a way for us to identify the theif?" Honda asked. I watch as the Inspector pause to think.

"If The report is correct there should be a bruise at the calf on the Thief"

"It would look suspicous if we ask each of the costumers to show us their calf, right?"

 **Jonouchi-kun have a point there.**

I noticed Yuugi-niisan looking at the basket of toy cars at the counter. He then caught sight of me and I nodded at him, encouraging him, he nodded back.

"We could use that" Yuugi-niisan points at the said basket and everyone agreed that it's a good idea.

I watched as Jonouchi and Honda scatter the toy cars and everyone moved, pretending to search for the it.

I can't help but to feel impressed at how simple yet sophisticated the plan is.

Yuugi-niisan is really a genius.

I was about to follow their example when I was grabbed from behind and was taken outside. I struggled but the one who took me is too strong. Something hit me and everything turn black.

* * *

I was awaken by the sound of gunshot. I look around and noticed that I was taken to the alley behind the restaurant.

I didn't know why it takes me a moment to realized that I was bound by rope.

And The culprit who looks very familiar is standing in front of me smirking down at me.

It didn't scare me.

No it irks me..

"Shingetsu, What the heck?" I growl at him.

The orange haired barian's smirk grew. After few minutes of glaring. Shingetsu cut the ropes and let me go.

I sat up and rubbed my head (which he hit with... is that a hammer?). I frown at him and he smirked at me.

"Sorry, Yuma-kun. I didn't mean to hit you... that hard" He sounded so 'apologetic' that It irritates me even more. I sighed and calm myself.

"Nevermind that, why are you here? How are you here even?" I asked crossing my arms. He lose his smirk and also turn serious.

We stared at each other for awhile before I look away in alarm as another gunshot was heard and a young female voice can be heard.

 **Anzu...**

I turned around and was about to run back inside when Shingetsu stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Yuuma, I came here to warn you about somethings." Shingetsu said seriously. "And it cannot wait"

I turn to face him again and he nods.

"Okay. Tell me." I said seriously.

"First thing first. Nasch wants me to tell you becareful on what you do here in the past. It can affect a lot of things in the future." Shingetsu said seriously.

 **Too late for that..**

"Second. The number cards are... scattered again. This time it's here in the past. We sent it here to 'accompany' you. "

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean you guys purposely scattered the numbers to 'accompany' me here in the past. Why would you do that?" I said a bit shocked that everyone would agree to do that.

"It was a good thing to do to keep you from returning to the future prematurely."

I frown at him and he just smirked.

"It would take a lot of time to gather all 100 number cards." He said smirking. Shingetsu saw my frown and offered to answer some of my question since he was a 'nice' guy.

"What do you mean by returning to future prematurely? Why am I even here?"

"I meant what I said and to answer your second question... who knows?"

I can't help but to growl at him.

"You're no help you know that" I said. He smirked in amusement. I shook my head. "Are you going to stay?"

"Nope!" He popped his lips in the 'p'. I look at him in confusion "since all the message is received. I'm going back. I don't want to miss all the actions like I made you miss some of yours."

I frown at him and he smirked back. We decided to part way here. He left the alley as I walked toward the back entrance of the burger place, our conversation in my mind.

 **What is really happening in the future?**

 **And how in the world would I get the numbers if dueling is much different here in the past?**

 **Dammit. Stupid Shingetsu. Stupid Min'na-san.**

* * *

 **Yugi's POV**

I noticed Yuuma-kun is not in the burger place as the hostage taking incident happens. It makes me sighed in relief.

Even now that it all passed. The criminal is under the police custody and Anzu and everyone is safe.

"What happened here?" I jumped up in suprised when Ma-kun appeared out of nowhere. He raised an eyebrow to show his amusement but beneathe that his eyes show concern and a little bit of uncertainty.

 **Uncertain about what?**

"Umm.."

I told him what happened excluding the fact that I can't remember saving Anzu from the criminal like she claimed I did.

Ma-kun looks at me to trying to see if I am hurt, like he would do after playing. At tines like this, Ma-kun feels like he's the older brother and I am the younger one. he nods when he was satisfied to what he found.

"At least, everyone is safe, right nii-san?" He looks around the place and nods. He then smile at me. "Since the restaurant is closed. Let's go home, nii-san. Maybe i can ask Hanako-kaasan to make us some riceball"

I smiled as We decides to go home. Anzu and Jonouchi joins us on the way back home. Jounouchi and Ma-kun is walking ahead talking about randoms stuffs.

As Ma-kun walks ahead. I can't help but notice his dirty back and... is that a bruise on his head? That looks painful.

 **I wonder what happened to him?**

 **(To be continued)**

* * *

Yui: *sighed* I'm really sorry about this chapter.. even I am not satisfied with this chapter. *sighed*

* * *

 **Yui's answer to Reviews?**

* * *

 **to drago-san**

Yui: Both "cards" are strong in my opinion, but I like to think that the god cards are much stronger. don't hate me for my opinion please.

 **to No name-san**

Yui: Yes, Yuma will have Hope and it's variation. It's his ace and no Yutagonist should be deprived? of their ace card.

 **to Guest**

Yui: Thank you for the reviews. and thank you for noticing that. I am thinking of importing ideas from arc-V after I watched yup. this fic is happening at the same time as the arc-v and thank you for the suggestion (I don't know if you are the same person, Gomen)

 **to Autumn273-san**

Yui: Thank you for the review. Sorry for the changes in POV,I'm just really used in writing in First Person POV so I keep going back at that, And I'll try to give Astral More screen time in the future.

* * *

Yui: Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 4

Yui: Chapter 4 is up!? Hope you guys like it.

* * *

 **[Yuuma's POV]**

Staring at the person in front of me who was grinning/smirking at me with a dark aura surrounding him, I can't help but to sighed in annoyance.

Annoyed by both my own stupidity and the presence of the person standing in front of me.

I should probably hit myself.

Of course, why didn't I think that the first person that will be possessed by Numbers is the person who hates and scared of me?

If I really think of it, I should never shown Sharkdrake to Ushio-san.

I sighed as I tried to remember the events earlier that lead to this confrontation.

Yuugi-niisan and I just went home from the burger place and Hanako-kaasan made us some rice ball as a snack as she cook our dinner. Yugi-niisan forcefully sat me in my bed to applied some cream and bandage to the bruises that Shingetsu gave me. I didn't even know that it was bleeding until Yuugi-niisan wipes it with some cotton.

He didn't asked me how I get the wound and for that I am thankful for Yuugi-niisan's polite personality.

After dinner, I decided to go out and star gaze again to think about my conversation with Shingetsu.

Thinking about it leads me to two conclusion.

 **One, Everyone sent me to the past and I still don't know why. Why in the past? And if it is to keep me safe. Safe to whom?**

 **Second, The numbers are now scattered here in the past and I don't know how to get them back without dueling..**

Questions keep piling up and It is starting to hurt my head. I was about to go inside since it would do me no good to worry right now when the world just stop.

The lights dimmed and everything loses it's color and I can't help but to freeze. I don't need to look inside to see even Yuugi-niisan is frozen.

 **A Number appeared...**

Without a second thought, I went to search for the number and It leads me to the School grounds and to where Ushio-san is being possessed by number 3.

Its leads to now...

 **Okay, Yuuma. Think, how would you get the number to unpossessed Sharkbait?**

"Oh, Looks whose breaking School rules here. Yuuma Motou... tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Sharkbait waved his index finger in a patronizing manner that it annoys me even more. "Now, now, As a member of School Disciplinary Committee, I have to punish you."

I frown at him, closing my arms in defiance. He's actually right since It's already 7:30 pm and I am standing here in the school ground.

 **Damn Number.**

"But since I am generous" says who? " I'll stay quiet about this if you defeat me in a battle of chess."

 **What?**

We went to the chess club and set up A chess board. I took a sit and he took the opposite seat.

We tossed a coin and I got tail. Sharkbait-Number 3-Ushio-san smirked at me as he moved the first piece.

I sighed as I moved my first pawn.

 **I'm so lucky that III forced me to learn how to play chess.**

 **...I'm never good at games like this.**

* * *

 **Checkmate!**

I can't help but to cheer inwardly, as I cornered his king however my celebration is cut short when Ushio-san growled and flipped the table. I covered myself so that the flying pieces won't directly hit me in the face.

 **Being hit by a wooden piece shaped like a queen hurts, you know?**

After a few minutes of silence, I deemed it safe to look.

It seems Number 3 escapes leaving a unconscious Ushio slummed in the floor.

I gritted my teeth and sighed in fustration.

 **Damn it**. I cleaned the place up but I left Ushio-san in there. I don't want to be here in case he woke up. I was leaving when I saw a figure or more specifically figures in the rooftop. It looks like a group of people is bullying someone.

I rushed toward the rooftop but there's no one there. **Strange...**

I sighed and decided to go home.

* * *

Yugi-niisan and Hanako-kaasan is not amused at by how late I get back or my 'plan' to go out late. The only one amused is Suguroku-ojiisan who just pointed at my bare feet.

 **It seems I forgot to put on any sleepers before going out but it doesn't hurt... I promise.**

Luckily, Hanako-kaasan just scolded me before letting me go to sleep.

Yugi-niisan on the other hand, scolded me for leaving without any footwear on. He was doing that while wrapping my wounds gently.

I sighed. **Yugi-niisan will always be Yugi-niisan.**

I flopped down on my bed and roll on my side to look at Yugi-niisan who was working on his homework. He noticed me and shot me a confused look. I smiled at him.

"Thank you." He smiled back at me.

"You're welcome."

I change my position so that I am in a comfortable position. I pushed the thought of the still missing number to the back of my mind and close my eyes to sleep.

"And don't forget to go to bed early." I said with a yawn. "Good night, Yugi-niisan."

"Good night, Ma-kun"

* * *

Standing outside of his new classroom with a new transfer student with green-ish/brown hair, wearing a all white uniform from the private school nearby, Yuuma can't help but to feel awkward.

Yuuma have a bad feeling about this, and about him.

"Good morning, Class." Mrs. Koneko can be heard from the outside the room as she greeted the class who greeted back. "We have new classmates starting from now on. You may now enter."

Yuuma sighed as he and the new student enter the classroom. He put on his smile and nod at the teacher who passed him a chalk to write his name in the blackboard. He give it to the transfer student who look at him and nod.

The new student write his name in a elegant manner that Yuuma is reminded of how Kaito or Chris/V wrote his name.

 **Kaiba, Seto.**

"My name is Kaiba, Seto." He said bowing politely. Yuuma didn't listen to what Kaiba said as he was too busy thinking/imagining that this guy/Kaiba will be the one who created Duel Disk in the future.

 **How awesome is that!**

The teacher nudge him when it was his turn to introduce himself which is kinda pointless because more or less, the whole class knows Yuuma because of how many lunch times he spend in the same classroom, spending time with Yuugi, but he decided to introduce himself. Just in case.

"Hello min'na. My name is Motou, Yuuma. Just call me Yuuma. Nice to meet you." He said with a bow.

The teacher, Mrs. Koneko sent them to their new respected sits and start the class. Kaiba's seat is near the back while Yuuma's seat is near the window which offers a nice view of the world outside and Yuuma loves it.

Th class proceeds without much interruption.

* * *

The bell rang signaling Lunch break. Yuuma who almost fall asleep in the middle of the lecture can't help but to yawn as he watch his Yuugi-niisan and Jounouchi set up a board game (duel monster) from his seat. He was to sleepy to join them. Anzu and Honda is standing next to them, curious with the game.

Yuuma watches as Yuugi explained what the game is, how the game is played and the rules of the game. He knows the game by heart and he was itching to duel again.

He miss the adrenaline rush, the addicting feeling of victory, the world-ending feeling of losing and the feeling of another being beside him, telling him what to do and him not listening.

Yuma can't help but to smile. He didn't bother to hid it as he watch his Yuugi-niisan beat Jonouchi again and again. He tense bit when Kaiba joins the group but relaxed a little after a while.

He really doesn't know but he really have a bad feeling about Kaiba. He have the same vibe Shingetsu have when he first meet Yuuma.

Yuuma shook hid head to clear his mind of unnecessary memories: like Shingetsu's betrayal. He rather think of pleasant memories with the orange barian rather than that. Thank you very much.

Yuuma stand up and join them in the circle and joined the mini-tournament which he come second. Yuugi won the game. After the mini tournament, they all went to the cafeteria to eat lunch and rush back to the classroom when the bell rang to signal the start of the afternoon classes.

* * *

Yuuma feels awkward. He was walking next to Yuugi and standing next to him is the the 'friendly' transfer student, Kaiba on their way to their house or more specifically their grandpa's game store.

He still doesn't understand why he doesn't feel comfortable with that guy nearby.

Yuugi likes him, Jonouchi, Anzu, Miho and Honda is okay with him. He's friendly, if that is the definition of friendly, and polite.

Still.. Yuuma doesn't like him.

Kaiba asked if he can show them the card collection, Suguroku have when Yuugi unknowly bragged about it. Yuuma is hesitant to let him 'cause he have a bad feeling about it but he doesn't really have any say about it.  
It all depends on Yuugi's decision.

Yuugi agreed and Yuuma is forced to comply.

And now here they are, on the way home with a plus one.

Yuuma sighed and decided to listen to the on-going convesation.

"So, Motou-san really owns a rare card?" Kaiba said casually. Yuugi nods. "Which one?"

"I thinks its Blu-" Yuuma decided to interrupt as playfully as he can while still tense

"Spoilers." He said with a wink. Yuugi is amused with his antics while Kaiba only looks half amused-half annoyed. "It would be better if we show you the card instead of spoiling you."

"I think, Ma-kun is right." Yuugi said.

They decided to talk about something else. It was awkward and tense but at least it no longer cause alarm. Yuuma smiles as he finally saw the roof of the Kame game shop.

 **Finally no more awkwardness!**

Yuuma jog the last few step leaving a confused Yuugi and a not so amused Kaiba. He waved hello to Suguroku who looks amused and went to their house to greet their mother just to get away from the awkwardness. Hanako smiled at his 'youngest' son.

"Hanako-kaasan. We have guest today." He said, grabbing a glass of water to calm his still raising heart.

"Okay. Where's Yuu-kun?"

Yuuma heard his niisan's voice as he greeted their grandpa followed by the polite voice of Kaiba.

"Together with our guest." Yuuma said with a shrugged.

Yuuma smiled at his kaasan and went to change clothes. He saw his deck case and can't help but to think since he can't really stand to be near Kaiba for unknown reason, he decided to spend the time searching for the number.

Ignoring the bad feeling he have in his guts. Yuuma change clothes and went downstairs to ask permission to go out. He was given permission and was reminded to go home earlier than yesterday. He promised to do so.

On the way outside, Yuuma saw Suguroku along with Yuugi and their guest. They are looking at Suguroku's impressive collection of cards and by how impressed Kaiba is. They are now talking about Blue eyes white dragon. A rare card that is so rare to see in his home time. It was almost a 'legend'.

The first one to noticed Yuuma is Yuugi who looks at him in confusion.

"Ma-kun, are you going somewhere?" Yuugi asked. Suguroku and Kaiba also look up.

"Yup!" I nod. "I'll be back before dinner though"

"At least you remember to put on a footwear" Yuuma blushed at what Suguroku said who looked very amused. Yuugi also looked amused, only Kaiba looked out of place.

"That was one time! Okay! " Yuuma whined. He look at the clock and pretended to look he was on the rush. "I better go. Bye."

"Be back before dinner okay?" Yuugi called out.

"Okay!"

Yuuma left with a wave. The bad feeling he was having earlier vanished making him visibly sagged in relief.

He decided to walk around hoping to see if he can find the missing number while thinking of some way to capture/get the card without Astral's help.

He have three options.

 **One is to bet/ Have a deal with the number card. They are to play a game. The loser have to follow the winner.**

That was risky since he have the highest possiblity to lose in a game.

 **Two is to play a game and hope that the power of the original number within him can grab/get/seal the number.**

'Hmmm... really don't know how to do that. It doesn't happen yesterday.'

 **And Three. The most used way. To Duel the Number.**

It was effective but the only problem is duel monster is used differently here in the past than the future and Number cards are a future thing...

For unknown number of times, he can't help but to feel annoyed at everyone for putting him in this situation.

He didn't notice the world stopping until he spotted Ushio-san possessed again by Number 3 who was grinning at him darkly. He have a duel disk shaped like his own that is collecting dust in the back of his closet and a duel gazer in his face.

Yuuma can't help but to stare and groan.

At least he was saved from thinking of a way to deal with the number. Using the power of chaos. He made a replica of his duel disk and D-gazer.

He then smirked at Number 3 who smirked back.

 **-DUEL-**

* * *

 **[Yugi's POV]**

Standing next to Suguroku-ojiisan's bedside as he was resting, I can't help but to think of what happened.

Once Yuuma-kun went out, Kaiba-kun who is just finishing looking at the card collection of Suguroku-ojiisan also excused himself. I see him to the door and went inside to eat snacks and do my homework. The day is going fine until Suguroku-ojiisan is attacked and one of the cards is stolen, more specifically Blue Eyes White Dragon. Suguroku-ojiisan is taken to the hospital, luckily nothing is broken. Ojiisan woke up a bit to tell me who attacked him and fall back asleep to rest.

I really thought Kaiba-kun is a friend.

The first thing that rang in my mind is **Don't tell Yuuma-kun**.

I don't know why but I don't want him to know even though he deserved to know.

I'll let him know after this is resolved.

Second is to get back the card and ask Kaiba-kun, why?

The third... I forgave Kaiba-kun.

...The third is a weird thought but I feel the most comfortable with that.

I decided to search for Kaiba-kun and found him. We talked abit, Kaiba refusing to return the card and saying some stuffs to answer why. He even told me that it was only his plan to befriend me to get what he wanted. I felt a bit hurt and asked him to Duel. He agreed and the world turns black.

The next thing I know is Kaiba-kun is bowing his head in front of me and I am holding the rare card. I was about to ask him what happened but something stops me.

 **...Don't ask.**

I decided to leave him be and decided to confront him tomorrow. I looked at the clocked and can't help panic. It was passed Dinner and i am hoping that the one who will explain to Yuuma-kun about what happen is me not Hanako-kaasan. I rush back home and sagged in relief when Yuuma-kun is still not back.

At least now, He will hear what happened from me. Not that I don't trust Kaa-san to tell him but it would be misuderstood, with some details missing.

 **Now... the problem is... Where is Ma-kun?**

* * *

Kaiba's mind is filled with hatred for the small petite boy who broke his dreams/desire to get THAT card. It was always his dream to get a hold of Blue Eyes white dragon and now He won't ever get that because of **YUUGI freaking MOTOU**.

He stumped on the ground in annoyance. He was not throwing a tantrum, okay?!.

He was about to go to his car when he caught sight of the younger Motou. He can't help but to gape at the sight.

Hope grip his sword? And slash at Number 3/ Ushio. It was a direct hit

 **Ushio's LP:0**

 **Winner: YUUMA.**

Yuuma sighed as the the field vanished and Number 3 unpossessed Sharkbait and went inside him. It was apologizing to him for causing trouble and said It was a quest they, the number cards, are given by the original number. Yuuma quickly forgive the Number card who was pleased. He was about to go home when he was ambushed by a familiar boy. His bad feeling earlier come back full force.

"How do you do that? What was that! Tell me." Kaiba said shaking him.

Yuuma feel dizzy, it doesn't help that Kaiba is holding unto him with strong gripped.

"Okay! Stop!"

"Tell me."

"Please.. stop..."

"Tell me!?"

"Okay! Okay!"

Kaiba loosen his grip but didn't let him go. Yuuma tried to run away from his situation since he knows thatthe future can change with this vital information but Kaiba doesn't let him go, Yuuma resigned afterward. He tried to explain what is a Duel disk and D-gazer at the best of his understanding which is a lot since he loves to mess around his Duel disk and D-gazer ever since he come to the past.  
Once he was done, he felt so sick to the stomach and too emotionally drained. He excused himself, Kaiba told him to keep contact. He agreed and went home dazedly. He doesn't even care if it started raining and he was soaked to the bone

At home, he ignored everything, His Suguruko-ojiisan's battered form, his Hanako-kaasan's concerned form and even his now cold dinner. He went upstairs and enter his room. When he caught sight of his Yuugi-niisan, the dam just broke and he search comfort in Yuugi's arm.

He just broke down, doesn't even care to stop himself from spilling out everything. He ignored the comforting words being uttered by both Yuugi and the Number cards too drowning in his guilt.

The consequences of what happened now hit him full force and he can't help but to just broke down.

 **The future is now probably change, His friends might not exist... His family might not exist... he might not even exist anymore... the future probably changed and it was his fault.**

 **I'm sorry. Min'na..**.

 **(To be continued)**

* * *

Yui: Hello! Welcome back to this story.

* * *

 **Yui"s Answer/Comment to Reviews**

* * *

 **To:Autumn273**

 **Yui:** Thanks for the review. as for Kaiba having number card... I can't think of a number to give him, Any suggestion? Also for the fate of the criminal. Let's keep it a bit safe for kids. The criminal is not burned. **:)**

 **To:No1yet**

 **Yui:** Thank you for the review. I imagine Vector/Shingetsu as a mischievous person but still care for Yuma, hence the reason he visit the past.

 **To:Guest**

 **Yui:** Thank you for the review.

* * *

 **Yui:** Thank you for reading.


End file.
